Thoughts
by Counting-On-Luck
Summary: A series of one-shots from the POV of the vampires that followed Kaname. Set 3 months after vampire knight, guilty. Kaname/Yukki, Akatsuki/Ruka relationship, Yukki/Zero Yukki/Aido friendship.
1. Kaname

**Thoughts**  
_A cute little one-shot set 3 months after vampire knight, guilty._

_**I do not own vampire knight, whether it be the manga or the anime, names and places are purley fictional and do not represent a real person**_

_**

* * *

**_

Everything was dark and the only sound I could hear was Yukki's soft snoring from beside me. It had been 3 months since we had left Cross academy and zero behind, I can tell that Yukki misses her friend greatly but I cannot express the amount of pleasure to know it is my arms she lies in during the day, that it was me she choose to leave with and not him. Rukan had also eventually let go of her feelings for me and has since acknowledged Akatsuki's feelings for her; however it  
brings me great sorrow to know that while she no longer harbors feelings for me she has yet to befriend my Yukki.

_Yukki_.

She had finally gotten past the human thoughts of our love being wrong and agreed to be my lover, this time through her own choice and not through blackmail. While our relationship has not progressed further than a simple kiss and sleeping in each other's arms; that night held great problems for me in terms of my male restraints and I know that if it had not been for Aido knocking on our door I would of lost control completely, and though Yukki has expressed many  
times that she does not mind I will not subject her to the life of a mistress.

"What's has Kaname-Sama so lost in thought?" Yukki mumbled tiredly, startling out of my thoughts.

"Ah nothing Yukki, only Yukki who has been running through my mind, your feet must be tired" I mumbled into her ear, nuzzling my face into her neck.

"Cheesy"

"Humph, only for my lover." I laughed softly and felt her smile softly at my words and press a kiss to my chest.

"Love you, Kaname-Senpai"

"I love you to, Yukki; sleep now, I will look after you, you are safe with me."

_~End~_

**A/N**

**I am not chinese/japanese, I do not know the culture or the language so please excuse me if anything is out of place, to be honest I don't know what the ...-senpai or the ...-sama means, i just know that Yukki calls kaname them, yet he never adds them after yukki's name  
**


	2. Yukki

**Thoughts - Yukki**  
_Sequel to thoughts - Kaname_

_**Vampire Knight does not belong to me whether it be the manga of the anime, Names and places are purley fictous and do not represent real people**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

All is silent as I look out of the mansions window. Another day ends and it's time for us vampires to continue on our way. We had not stopped moving since we left cross academy a little over 3 months ago and none of us except Kaname knows where we are going, of course Aido has a one sided bet going with Akatsuki about our destination. I feel a smile light my face at the thought of Aido, we had grown close during our travels and I now regarded him as a close friend, despite  
me being the only other female Ruka had still not warmed up to me and Akatsuki would never do anything that would hurt her and we both know if we were to become friends she would be frightened that our intensions were not pure and would worry I was hurting her once  
beloved Kaname.

_Kaname_

I had accepted our love over a month ago now and I could not be happier, I still miss Zero but have accepted the fact our friendship would not last after I found out who (or should I say what) I really was and am content to just get on with my life

I jumped as I felt arms wrap around my waist but relaxed when I realised who it was.

"Good evening Kaname-Sama" I said as I relaxed into his embrace.

"Good evening Yukki, are you ready to get going soon" He muttered as he nuzzled his head into my neck.

"Hmmm" I sighed "Where are we going tonight Kaname-Sama?" I muttered as I turned around and laid my head against his chest.

"Well..." He began "If we leave now we could reach kyanio by dawn and rest there for the day." He said as he peppered kisses up my neck.

I groaned and reached my palm up to the side of his face to bring his lips down to mine. Kaname moaned softly and was about to deepen the kiss when...

"Kaname-Sama, Yukki-Sama we are..." Aido began a he barged into our room.

"Aiya! I'll just um... Yea um... We'll be outside" Aido stuttered as he creeped backed out the door.

I sighed as I pulled away from Kaname and leaned my forehead against his chest. He chuckled softly before pulling away and walking to the door.

"We'll wait for you outside Yukki" Kaname smiled and walked out of the room.

I waited until I could no longer hear Kaname's footsteps before covering my face and groaning.

I may just have to kill Aido when I next see him

_~End~_

**A/N**

**I dont like this one as much as Kaname's, I think its a little OOC for Yukki. Hope I got the horrifics right, thanks to my 2 reviewers for thought-Kaname for clearing that up, **

**Kyanio is not a real place (at least I dont think it is), I just made it up on the spot and it sounded Janpanese (sorry, being stereotypical there) so went with it**

**thanks for reading :)  
**


	3. Aido

**Thoughts - Aido**  
_Sequel to thoughts Yukki_

_**I o not own Vampire Knight, whether it be the Anime or the Manga, Names and places are purley fictous and o not represent real people**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Aiya! My eyes, they burn!" I yelled as I ran out into the courtyard where the others where waiting. Ruka looked up as Akatsuki chuckled slightly, obviously knowing what was wrong. Ruka looked between me scrubbing my eyes and Akatsuki who was full on laughing now before facing the floor sadly. Sigh it seems while she had accepte Kaname-Sama and Yukki-Sama's relationship and has become lovers with Akatsuki she has not yet gotten over her feelings for our friend. It's a shame really because her and Yukki-Sama could be really good friends, but instead she is stuck with me. It's not that I'm complaining but anyone can see she misses the companionship of another woman.

I sighed and took a few steps towards the woods in front of me when I heard a sound from the left of me, turning around quickly I saw Akatsuki with Ruka pressed up against a tree.

"Aiya! Not again!"

_~ End ~_

**A/N**

**Just a small thing from Adio, the rest of the vamps will be quite short because I dont really know how to write for them.**

**I am resorting to begging for reviews, over 1000 hits for last chapter but no reviews :( I only had 164 for the first chapter and had 2 within 25hours, please, please, _PLEASE _review so I know I'm not waisting my time  
**


	4. Akatsuki

**Vampire Knight and all its characters do not belong to me. All names and places are purley fictous and do not represent real people**

**

* * *

**

Thoughts - Akatsuki  
Sequel to thoughts - Aido

I laughed softly pulling away from Ruka as I heard Aido running away shouting. Ruka smiled softly before pulling away completely and walking over to Kaname and Yukki who had now joined us. I put my hands in my pocket before slowly walking behind them. It wasn't hard to see  
that Ruka still had feelings for Kaname-Sama and that his relationship with Yukki was slowly tearing her apart.

I looked up just as Ruka looked around at me; she smiled softly at me before it dropped as she turned to see Kaname chasing after a giggling Yukki. That guy was just so cheesy, but that was the problem...  
He was the perfect lover

I sighed before returning to my thoughts. It just wasn't fair, I loved Ruka since I first set eyes on her all those years ago but he is the one who holds her heart. All he has ever done is use her and break her.

_Ruka_

Despite all of this, despite knowing I will never fully have her heart I will always stay by her side and never let her down.

_~End~_

**A/N**

**after finally getting a review I posted this up :) there is only Ruka left to go now everyone and it will be set a week after this chapter... Yyou'll find out why**

**HOWEVER**

**i will NOT post it un till i get a review!!! I have it ready and under my docs ready to post, 1 review i will post it before midnight (or when i can be bothered) 2 or more I will post as soon as the 2nd one comes through, no last chapter till the reviews come in!!!!  
**


	5. Ruka

**Vampire knight does not bellong to me, whether it be the anime or the manga. Names and places are purley fictous and do not resemble real people**

* * *

Thoughts - Ruka  
Set 1 week after thoughts - Akatsuki

I glared at Yukki out of the corner of my eye as I saw her jump on Kaname-Sama's back. I sighed and closed my eyes as I heard him laugh and spin her around. What is it that she has that I don't? She's not very pretty, she's not strong and she isn't even that clever; yet both Kaname-Sama AND Kiryuu are completely in love with her, not even Aido has a bad word to say about her.

I hear Akatsuki come up behind me and sigh. I know that I am hurting him yet I cannot help how I feel.

"Kaname-Sama says we are nearly there and we should hurry" I hear him say before moving ahead.

I sigh and look towards Kaname who is laughing at Aido who was getting yelled at by Yukki. As much as I hate to admit it I am glad he has her; I know deep within my heart that I could give him even a fraction of the happiness she has given him.

I stop as I hear Yukki gasp and look up to see where we had ended up and saw an old, abandoned building, looking like it once might have been a house to a wealthy family.

I look round in confusion as I hear Yukki take a deep breath.  
"But that's-"

"Our childhood home" Kaname finishes looking down at her and smiling.

Of course, I should gave know where ever we ended up would be for _her_.

_~Story End~_

**A/N**

**Thats all folks!**

**I jope you enjoyed it, and if you did please review, I accept anon reviews so it doesnt matter who you are, constructive criticism as well but if you flame i will cry :'(  
**


End file.
